Cachecache en croisière
by Myushi
Summary: Quel est prit qui croyait prendre. Akihito se retrouve encore dans des ennuis. Mais pour quelles raisons ? Là est toute la question. Asami, fidèle à luimême, avance sur le chemin qu'il s'est tracé. Et le tout sur un bateau de luxe... Fic sur Viewfinder


**Titre :** Cache-cache en croisière  
**Auteur :** Tenshi  
**Personnages :** Ryuichi Asami x Takaba Akihito  
**Genre :** Romance.  
**Disclamer :** Une première pour ma part sur ce manga et ce genre. Et une dédicace pour une autre part. Que dire d'autre, si ce n'est que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. (Et pour une fois, j'en suis ravie, ils sont fatigants ces deux là XD)  
_Pensée_

_**Cache-cache en croisière  
Oneshot**_

Un bruit de sirène retentit, alors qu'un bateau de croisière quittait le port. Les voyageur s'installait dans leur cabine, alors qu'un blond qui veniat de se redressé sur son lit, se massait les tempes, essayant de se rappeler ce qui avait bien put se passer. Il était pour aller à son travail, un indic lui avait donné un renseignement sur un sujet qui risquait d'exploser certaines ventes. Mais quand il arriva au lieu voulu, il ne put constater un énorme vide. A un ou deux points prêt. Le vide était comblé par une personne. Et cette personne était la personne à éviter. Selon le blond. Le reste, était flou. Il lui semblait que l'homme à l'imposante stature l'avait convié à un verre qu'il n'avait put refuser. Et plus rien. Juste des briques : Une tête qui tourne… Le noir… Une sensation de rouler… Plus rien… Un houlement… Une sensation de flotter… L'obscurité… Se sentir soulevé… De nouveau l'obscurité… Ce qui n'aidait vraiment pas. Bien que cela mettait tout de même sur la voie. Akihito n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Sachant parfaitement additionner deux et deux pour trouver quatre. En clair, Asami avait mit quelque chose dans son verre. Comme c'était lui l'origine de l'information qu'on lui avait fournie.

Takaba maugréa intérieurement de son idiotie. Il aurait du se douter que l'information était trop belle pour être vraie. Mais sur le coup, l'idée de faire le scoop du mois l'avait tellement séduite, qu'il avait mit de côté sa réflexion et sa méfiance. Et voilà le résultat. Il était dans… Il regarda autour de lui pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans une pièce normale. Très vite il comprit qu'il était dans une cabine. La preuve en fut quand il se leva, et s'approcha du hublot pour tomber sur une étendue d'eau. Mais qu'est-ce que lui réservait comme programme ce brun imposé ? Là était toute la question. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne tenait pas à connaître la réponse. Car il était certain qu'au final, il passerait entre ses mains, et ça, il s'était juré ne plus jamais se laisser faire. Il était temps de mettre le 'ola' à tout cela… Ca ne pouvait vraiment plus durer.

Takaba était dans cette décision quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître un homme au charisme impressionnant, mais aussi une cigarette aux lèvres. Il avait cette mimique habituelle qui ornait toujours son visage : une froideur inébranlable, malgré un léger sourire en coin qui démontrait qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas tellement le blond qui se remettait que difficilement de cette drogue qu'on lui avait fait ingéré à son insu. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se monter faible ou quelque chose dans ce sens. Non, il allait montrer à ce grand brun qu'on n'enlève pas les gens ainsi impunément. Même si, dans le cas présent, c'était monnaie courante. Si on considérait le milieu dans lequel évoluait le dit brun. Le jaugeant de sa jeune hauteur, Akihito fixa Asami avec tout le défi qu'il possédait…

- Bien… Je vois que tu es déjà réveillé ! »  
- En effet ! On peut rien vous cacher ! » Siffla plus que mécontent le blond à son vis-à-vis. « Je fais quoi ici ? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène pour m'attirer sur… On est où au juste ? »

Asami ne releva pas, il se contenta de le fixer, avant de faire demi-tour. Il allait laisser le lionceau se calmer. Servir de 'griffoire', aujourd'hui, n'était pas dans ses intentions. Il sortit donc de la cabine, mais avant de nouveau verrouiller la porte, il lança, sans pour autant le regarder, une petite réplique qui devait donner un certain effet. Une sorte de provocation mélangée à une petite leçon.

- Tu as deux choix ! Rester dans cette cabine durant la semaine à venir, sans manger, sans visite, sans rien, ou te calmer et profiter de cette croisière. Le choix t'incombe. Bonne réflexion gamin ! »

A ces mots, sans laisser le temps à Takaba de rétorquer, il ferma la porte. A deux double tour, sans hésitation. Et s'éloigna avec calme de cette cabine qu'il revisiterait dans une heure ou deux. Il voulait le faire mariner, le calmer un peu. Satisfait, il rejoignit le bar pour s'offrir le verre du temps qui passe, laissant un petit blond à ses réflexions et ses rancunes… Après tout, ils avaient une semaine entière. Perdre une journée à dompter le fauve n'était pas si grave, surtout si on considérait les différentes perspectives qui s'offraient à lui, si le plan de la réflexion ne fonctionnait. Akihito allait très vite découvrir, ou plutôt, redécouvrir qu'il n'a le choix que de penser, le reste lui étant obligé, comme toujours. Asami avec un sourire qui voulait dire beaucoup, mais effrayant en lui même songeant que la jeunesse oubliait facilement les leçons…

Alors qu'Asami sirotait un bourbon de grande marque, songeant à un petit blond et son obéissance, Akihito, lui, maugréait contre l'homme d'affaire pour avoir osé lui faire ce mauvais coup. Cependant, il n'en était pas étonné. Il y avait toujours un moment où il avait droit à un moment de réflexion, lui permettant de ruminer sa rage, sans pour autant réussir à trouver de solutions de fuite ou de préservation. Bien que là, à son goût, il manquait quelque chose. Un je ne sais quoi qui le laissait perplexe. Il était certain qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à savoir quel genre d'anguille… Agacé par cette compréhension, il tapa de rage sur le mur à sa gauche, serrant le poing…

_Il me paiera ça… Songea t'il… Un jour, il paiera tout ça !_

Grognant de frustration et de colère, il se rassit sur son lit, se massant son poing douloureux, essayant tout de même de se calmer. Ce qu'il réussit à faire au bout d'une demi-heure. Il avait du pour ça, s'allonger. Il faut avouer que tourner en rond, taper sur les murs, ou presque hurler de rage n'aidait pas beaucoup à trouver son calme. Mais Il s'était vraiment senti humilié. Comme à chaque fois. Mais à présent, tout allait bien. Il était calme. Voilà pourquoi il se redressa, réalisant qu'il n'était pas immobilisé, donc il pouvait chercher à sortir de cette pièce seulement fermée à clef. Sans perdre plus de temps qu'il en avait déjà perdu, il se dirigea vers la porte de la cabine. Avant, il avait cherché de quoi crocheter la serrure. Ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, sous l'évier, une épingle à nourrice, certainement oubliée par l'ancien locataire de la cabine – Une chance pour lui, que le ménage avait mal été fait – et sous le matelas, un vieux ressort qu'il avait redressé. C'est fou ce qu'on peu trouver comme moyen de sortir, avec beaucoup d'imagination et surtout de la volonté de quitter ce cauchemar.

Sans plus attendre, motivé par les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête, il se mit en quête d'ouvrir sa cabine. Il savait que le pari était osé. Il savait aussi que sur un navire, il ne pouvait pas aller très loin. Mais il ne serait plus dans ce lieu restreint. Il aurait plus de marge pour fuir et se fondre dans le décor. Car là était son but, disparaître durant toute la croisière, tout en profitant de la promenade. Après tout, maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas se gêner. Et le tout sur la note de Ryuichi Asami. C'était la moindre des choses quand on songeait qu'il était là contre sa volonté. Il s'affaira avec toute cette volonté à ouvrir cette maudire porte. Et il y arriva. Il en fut le premier étonné. Quand il entendit le 'clic' significatif, il arqua un sourcil et attrapa la poigné de la porte avec une certaine hésitation. Il la tourna alors, calmement. Et à son étonnement non feint, il constata que la porte s'ouvrit sans le moindre mal… Satisfait de cela, il blond ne perdit pas de temps pour récupérer les affaires qu'il possédait encore et quitta la cabine pour aller le plus loin possible de ce lieu. Et ce, en courant…

**-----**

**La veille, dans un bar… **

- Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec vous ! » S'agitait le jeune homme, debout devant une table ou un brun, cigarette aux lèvres, buvait un verre de whisky de grande marque.

Le dit brun ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de fixer le jeune blond qui s'agitait comme une pile électrique. Il fit signe au barman de servir deux autres verres, puis revint à son 'invité'. Il n'avait pas changé d'attitude. Il était restait froid et calme…

- Assieds-toi, je ne compte pas te faire du mal ou je ne sais quelle idée qui trottent dans ta tête ! » L'incita t'il en désignant la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui. « Tu es là pour un scoop non ? Alors soit gentil avec ton indicateur. »

Akihito ne cacha le petit grognement de rage qui l'envahit et s'installa à la table. Bien forcé, mais il restait sur ses gardes. Il se méfiait plus que de la peste de cet homme qui était devant lui. Il prit le verre par pur réflexe et le bu d'une traite. Cela le fit tousser comme un beau diable, mais Dieu que ça faisait du bien…

- Je me moque de vos informations. Je ne veux pas payer le prix que vous voudrez en échange… Je vais… je… »

Il se sentait étrange. Brouillé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La pièce tournait. Et le bruit du bar devenait un brouhaha incompréhensible. C'était étrange. Non ce n'était pas le mot… Il ne l'avait pas… Son instinct lui dicta de se lever. Mais le geste à peine effectué, il bascula vers l'avant, perdant équilibre et conscience en même temps. Cependant, il ne tomba pas. Deux bras imposants le rattrapèrent et le soulevèrent comme une jeune mariée. Le propriétaire de ces bras se tourna vers le barman, et lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. L'homme s'exécuta sans plus attendre, débarrassa les deux verres et les nettoya avec soin. Asami, pendant ce temps là, s'éloigna avec son bel endormi, direction de sa voiture, pour ensuite entamer un voyage plein de surprise…

- Tu aurais du te douter que n'avait pas le choix… » Il l'installa dans la voiture. « Ta naïveté finira vraiment par te perdre un jour ! »

A ces mots, il s'installa à son volant, mit le contact et prit la direction voulue…

**-----**

Akihito venait de quitter sa cabine, Asami reçut alors un coup de téléphone qui lui signala ce fait. On put alors lire, le temps d'un instant, sur son visage, un sourire étrange. Mais ce dernier ne dura pas. Son visage sans expression reprit bien vite le dessus, monopole de son attitude en publique. Il se leva doucement, terminant son verre, avant de regarder sa montre. Presque une heure. Il en avait mit du temps à réaliser qu'il pouvait fuir de sa cabine sans problème. Le brun se demanda s'il avait trouvé sa petite aide dans la salle de bain. Il songea que oui, mais n'y pensa pas plus. Il lui demanderait une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé. Ce qui allait être facile. Très facile. Le jeu pouvait donc commencé. La mise en scène avait assez longue à monter, mais tout était bel et bien en place. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. A cette idée, il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le premier ponton. Prendre l'air, voilà une bonne idée. De toute façon, la souris n'était pas seul. Il pourrait l'attrapé quand il le souhaiterait. Le laisser croire qu'il a réussit était tellement plus jouissif, surtout quand il découvrirait la vérité… Il arriva au bord du navire, s'accouda à la rambarde, et fixa l'océan qui s'agitait et qui venait s'abattre contre la coque du bateau. Ca avait quelque chose de relaxant… Pas vraiment apaisant, mais quelque part agréable…

Alors que le brun profitait de la ballade, le blond courrait vers un endroit qu'il estimait sécuritaire. C'est à dire : sans hommes en costume/cravate, ou avec des lunettes de soleil exagéré ou tout bonnement sans personne aux allures suspectes. Ce qui ne fut pas vraiment évident, puisque à ses yeux, tout le monde paraissait suspect. Il faut avouer qu'il y avait de quoi devenir parano tout de même. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré cet Asami, il ne lui était arrivé que des problèmes sur problèmes. Et cela, c'était sans compter qu'il faisait figure de jouet à ce dernier. Enfin bref, il avait la ferme intention de fuir tout cela, et de manière définitive. Il n'était pas le yoyo qu'on lançait au hasard pour voir la pirouette qu'il allait faire au mouvement donné. Non ! Il était libre et il allait mettre tout en œuvre pour le prouver.

Le blond courait dans cet état d'esprit, se démenait pour être imaginatif et libre. Il n'avait que cela en tête. Enfin, pas vraiment que cela. Mais le reste n'était que parasites dont il devait se débarrasser. Le meilleur, un bon bain. Rien de tel pour retirer les parasites. Mais voilà, il y avait comme un léger problème. Et pas des moindres : une étendue d'eau immense, qui n'avait que pour fin l'horizon, et ne connaissant ni terre, ni navire, à part celui-lui sur lequel il se tient. Il était donc coincé pour le moment. Nager serait suicidaire, une embarcation de fortune également. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, et de quel côté se trouvaient les terres. Akihito maugréa, cette fois-ci là, à pleine voix, s'adressant à l'océan, le pensant unique témoin de cette scène… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Akihito n'est jamais seul. Mais cela, il l'ignorait.

- Je te ferais payer ça ! Tu entends… Tu paieras tout cela ! »

Oui, il paierait. Mais combien avant cela devait-il donner ? Là était toute la question. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de chercher à savoir cela. Il restait à savoir où il allait passer le reste de la croisière, sans mourir de faim, ou tomber sur Asami. La question était bonne, et après réflexion, il opta pour trouver en marchant. Une information, ou un indice lui sera peut-être donné en court de route. Même s'il n'y croyait pas trop. Marchant avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparence, il découvrait le navire, avec une curiosité un peu étrange étant donné la situation. Et cela fut le cas, jusqu'à, devant ses yeux, se dessine la silhouette d'un homme trop connu à son goût. Il chercha instinctivement une porte de sortie. Une dérobade pour ne pas retomber dans les griffes de cette grande figure. Mais rien si ce n'est un mur ou la mer. Il y avait bien le couloir derrière lui, mais s'enfermer dans un bâtiment, enfin dans notre cas, une pièce du navire, n'était pas la meilleure des solutions… Il était donc pied au mur, face à cet homme, cigarette aux lèvres, qui avançait avec calme et un charisme à glacer le sang.

Comment avait-il fait ? Voilà la question qui traversa l'esprit de Akihito alors que, figé sans comprendre pourquoi, Asami arrivait à son niveau… Et chose surprenante, il se pencha vers lui, ni plus, ni moins, répondit à son interrogation intérieure. Et ce, à sa façon…

- Tu te demandes comment j'ai fait pour te retrouver n'est-ce pas ? » Il évacua à cette question un peu de fumée. « Sache que la réponse est simple. Tu n'as jamais été seul ! »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun, alors que le blond, sentant de nouveau ses jambes, recula pour instaurer une distance réglementaire.

- Jamais seul ? Comment ça ? » Il regarda derrière lui, mais ne vit personne. « Je n'ai vu personne ! »  
- Il ne suffit pas de voir pour savoir ! »  
- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ! Et pourquoi m'avoir emmené sur cette croisière ? »

Pour toutes réponses à cela, un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun, alors que sa cigarette retournait à ses lèvres. Il l'avait retiré pour prendre la parole. Il se tourna alors sur lui-même, et sans un regard, tout en prenant la parole, il commença à s'éloigner lentement, calmement.

- Si tu veux tes réponses, suit moi ! »

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Et ce, avec le même ton calme, pas vraiment condescendant, mais froid et direct. Akihito manqua de lui tourner le dos et partir en sens inverse, mais sa curiosité fut plus grande que sa raison. Conséquence, il suivit Asami, agacé par son attitude, mais avec plein de questions en têtes. Asami, souriant silencieusement à l'entente qu'il était suivit, se dirigea vers un petit salon personnel. Il pénétra tout d'abord dans le bâtiment, puis traversa le grand salon, la salle de réception et de restauration. Il avait encore continué un peu et arriva enfin au lieu voulut. Il s'arrêta alors et invita le blond à entrer. Akihito fixa son aîné, puis la pièce et re son aîné. Il ne tenait pas plus que cela à entrer dans cette pièce et se retrouver en tête à tête avec le brun. Mais voilà, maintenant qu'il était là, qu'il l'avait suivit, il se voyait moyennement faire une crise en disant qu'il ne désirait pas être seul avec lui dans une pièce. Car s'il l'avait suivit, la logique était qu'il se retrouverait seul dans une pièce avec lui. A cette pensée un peu trop logique, il grogna légèrement et entra, bien décidé à se débattre si jamais il venait des idées non avouables à son hôte obligé…

Asami vit bien son hésitation, mais il ne dit rien, il se contenta de sourire amusé avant de suivre le jeune photographe et fermer derrière lui. Il ne ferma pas à double tour. Inutile de créer une crise de la part de Akihito. Il voulait discuter… enfin, c'était tout du moins l'idée première du brun. Il était cependant ravi de savoir que sa petite mise en scène avait parfaitement marchée. Mais en même temps, il n'en était pas étonné. Il avait eut le temps de connaître le blondinet… Cette idée l'amusa dans un sens, même s'il garda son sérieux. Akihito venait de se tourner vers lui et s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. D'un geste lent, Asami alla écraser sa cigarette, avant de s'asseoir et écouter la petite réplique du garçon. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire avec un tel départ niveau mimique. Nerveux, agacé, Asami dirait même humilier. Le pauvre, il le plaindrait presque… Enfin, s'il y pense un jour…

- Maintenant que je suis là, tu vas me dire pourquoi je suis là ? Pourquoi m'enlever ? la drogue et tout le reste ? Normalement tu aurais déjà du essayer de… enfin tu sais quoi ! Voir si quelqu'un d'autre m'a possédé avant toi ! » S'exclama le blond, vraiment agacé de ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir Asami.  
- Hm… tu es déçu que je ne t'ai pas encore touché Akihito ? Je peux y remédier si tu le souhaites… »  
- Non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » Coupa Akihito agacé de se faire manipulé de la sorte. « Je veux juste savoir pourquoi je suis là ! »  
- Si tu te taisais une minutes et regardais autour de toi, tu comprendrais ! Ou dois-je te faire un dessin ? »

A ces mots, le blond se tourna sur lui-même et enfin regarda de plus prêt la pièce. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa… comment dire ? … Ah oui, sur le cul. Il devait rêver. Non, en fait, il n'y croyait pas. Il se tourna alors vers le brun, interloqué, surpris, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de comprendre…

- Mais… que ?… comment ? » Bafouilla t'il vraiment surpris…  
- Bon anniversaire Takaba Akihito ! » Souffla le brun alors qu'il venait d'allumer une autre cigarette...

Il était assez amusé de voir la réaction du jeune photographe, même si rien ne se voyait sur son visage. Asami se leva ensuite et rejoignit le blond avec une lenteur mesurée. Il se figea devant lui, et l'enserra dans ses bras, avec des intensions qui ne laissaient pas le doute s'installer. Il s'approcha de son oreille, et simplement, y susurra quelques mots avant de l'embrasser avec calme et force.

- Bien, maintenant, si on passait aux choses sérieuses. Je vais te donner un autre cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Akihito n'eut guère le temps de réagir que déjà il se retrouvait dans une danse dont il n'avait pas encore mesuré les conséquences, mais qu'il savait ne pas vouloir. Enfin, c'était une position loin d'être certaine, s'il écoutait son cœur à ce moment précis… Alors que sa tête lui disait de hurler et de ne pas se laisser faire… Asami ne lui laissant pas le temps de choisir, commença un ballet dont il avait le secret… Et ce, avec une douceur peu commune, peut-être pour offrir un certain cadeau d'anniversaire…

_Fin_


End file.
